Meet the Wattersons
When the Wattersons' next-door neighbor, Gaylord Robinson, makes a defective time machine, they find it and keep it as their own! But since they don't know it's defective, they use it. It teleports them to Condilion. Even worse, they get teleported to Ice Cap! Will they freeze to death before the EFF can do their stuff? Find out in this all new EFF Agents episode! Story The episode starts out with Gaylord Robinson making a time machine, in Elmore. He tries to use it, but it ends up exploding on him. He throws the remaining burnt machine into the junk yard. The next morning, Richard finds the time machine and takes it home. He shows his family it, then they all agree to use it. Nicole reluctantly agrees, as she isn't so sure. They get into it, and it spins as if they were traveling through time. But, they're being thrown through space! They crash down onto Condilion, exiting the time machine, to find their selves in Ice Cap. Richard believes they're in the ice age, and so does Darwin and Gumball. Nicole doesn't think so, as she notices some Storm-Petrels flying around that didn't exist back then. She doesn't notice any animals from the ice age that went extinct either. They go back in the time machine, hoping to travel to a different era, but, it explodes into ashes when Gumball tries to operate it. "We're gonna die in the ice age!" Darwin cried, panicking. "I'll never be able to tell Penny about this!" Gumball says, shivering. Nicole clutches her head, regretting not telling her dubious thoughts to her family. "We better walk around until we find help!" Gumball suggested. "A woolly mammoth is ought to spot us." "Are we even sure we're in the ice age?" Nicole says, shivering. "A time machine in the junk yard, it could just be a defective one thrown out!" Richard stays silent, thinking about this. "You could be right..." He says, hugging Anais to warm her. "Get me out of this ice world!" Anais pouts. "We better find animals that can communicate with us here..." Gumball suggests , his ears freezing over. "Penguins, seals, whales! Wherever we are, those things - or more - better live here!" Darwin looks southward. "Whatever this direction is, let's go!" He says to his family. Meanwhile, at the EFF HQ, the agents are rummaging through the HQ, while the six newbies train. It used to be the seven newbies, until Spike skipped training and got straight to work by Twilight's side. Silver and Blaze were pushing through the ranks very fast. Once they got to rank 6, they'd be able to go back to Mobius to report to the Condilion agents any threats at Mobius. Thrasheart was already rank 4, which was impressive since she'd only been training for 5 days. Dororo appears next to Dogkid, making her jump a little. "What is it?" she asks. "It's a lost family in Ice Cap...researchers found them freezing to death on the southern side of the Great Ice Sheet of Magnificent. They sent us a message, since we're the only ones that could possibly reach Ice Cap in a snap." Dogkid's eyes widen. "We've never received any requests like this before in the history of the EFF," She says thoughtfully. "Well, get Spyro, Sonic, Tails, and Blaze to go to the Great Ice Sheet of Magnificent." Dororo nods and vanishes. The four pack up and head to Ice Cap via wormhole. They spot the researchers' temporary shelter, and rush into it. They are greeted and then the researchers tell them the story. "They almost died due to the low temperatures!" one of the researchers says, which was a male fox. "If we had spotted them a second late, they would of died," a female turtle says. "So...did we not need to bring this much agents?" Tails says. "Isn't this a one agent job?" "You're right, fellow fox," an elderly walrus says in a gruff tone. "Sorry we didn't state what we wanted you to do with this family, and how much agents we needed. Just take them back to Kialon island where it's warm and breezy." Tails nods and assists the Wattersons out of the shelter, to the wormhole which was hidden by mounts of snow. "So, we aren't in the past after all," Nicole mumbles. "But maybe in the future...wormholes, seriously? Since when did these things exist?" "I agree, mom," Gumball whispers to his mum. "By the way," Nicole speaks up, "we're the Wattersons. I'm Nicole, this are my children, Darwin, Gumball, and Anais, and this is my husband, Richard." "Where do you live?" Sonic says. "I - er - I mean which continent on Condilion do you live on? Or are you not from Condilion?" "We're from Elmore, and what's a Condilion?" Darwin says, growing with curiosity. "Elmore, huh, and you're obviously not familiar with Condilion..." Spyro says, looking at the Wattersons. "Here, let me explain..." Gumball tells what had happened, and how they got here. They were walking to the EFF HQ as he told the story. "Wow," Tails says, thinking. "Maybe a scientist made that time machine you found then got mad because it didn't work? Well, it could be anyone's failed invention...but, what if they didn't intend on making it a time machine, but, a wormhole to another universe? Wait! What if..." Tails trails off, mumbling his other theories under his breathe. "Ok, ok, enough theories, bro!" Sonic says, patting Tails' shoulder. "We just gotta get these guys home, that's all that matters. To their universe, Elmore!" "Let's make a wormhole there!" Blaze suggests, trying her best to warm the freezing family. "Hey, forgot to ask, what's the current year?" Richard asks. "2013, of course!" Spyro says. Nicole sighs with relief. The Wattersons thank the EFF for making the wormhole back to Elmore. "Will we be able to visit you guys again?" Gumball asks. "Yes, of course!" Tails says. "This wormhole will be connected to my lab 24/7. Wherever in Elmore this tunnel leads to, visit that area in Elmore, and come on in!" Dogkid comes in, meeting the Wattersons. "Sorry I now just pop in!" she says. "I'm the director of the EFF, and I was busy earlier with paperwork. Anyways, hope to see you guys soon!" The Wattersons vanish into the dark tunnel after waving goodbye and saying their thanks. Sonic glances at the clock. "Hey, it's time for dinner!" He says, running out of the lab. The rest of the agents follow. As the agents gathered in the dining room, the sound of claws scrapping on the walls of one of the wormholes faintly filled the lab. Something was coming out of the wormhole to Pyrrhia, slowly, but surely, and it wasn't good news. It was an unknown creature, and none of the EFF was aware of it. Category:Season 2 episodes